


A Furry Surprise

by Fayolinn



Category: Free!
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayolinn/pseuds/Fayolinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mainly just RinHaru and kittens. Bonus points if one of the kittens is named Haru.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fim (damaskino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/gifts).



A shiver ran down Rin’s spine and the weary swimmer quickly picked up his pace, murmuring gruffly under his breath about the chilly weather. The sun had just set on that particular wintry evening, taking with it the cheery warmth and light of the day and leaving Rin to hurry home in the cold, oncoming darkness. After training at the pool for an additional hour and a half following work, all Rin ached for was a warm shower to soothe his sore muscles.

Ducking his head against a biting breeze, Rin was rounding a corner when a weak mewl caught his attention. Pausing in his step, the young man’s curiosity got the better of him. He knelt, pushing back the brush lining the sidewalk to find a furry surprise.

Four small kittens lay in a heap, desperate to keep warm against the unmerciful chill. Rin glanced around, searching for either their mother or an owner. Finding neither, Rin moved closer against his better judgment and gently picked up the smallest one at the bottom of the little pile.

The kitten was pure black, fur soft as silk, and it opened its eyes to reveal the bluest irises he had ever seen – the only ones that could rival them were that of his boyfriend. Haruka’s. When the kitten decided it had had enough and nipped him with its baby teeth, Rin promptly named it Haru.

Great. He was _naming_ them.

He named the others after the seasons, since Haru meant spring. The gray kitten with white paws was Natsu, or summer; the gray tabby was Aki, autumn; and the white one was Fuyu, winter. Rin silently praised his own creativity as he tucked them carefully into his jacket, cradling the little ones against his chest.

“Now keep quiet,” he muttered to them as he approached his house. “Haruka’s probably in the bath, and if you’re loud and disturb him, blame’s on you.”

And now he was _talking_ to them. He suddenly felt ten instead of twenty.

Rin walked up the stone path to the home he shared with Haruka only to be greeted at the door by Haruka himself. Looks like the bath had been postponed.

“Haru—?”

“Did you forget our date?”

Rin paled and shut his gaping mouth. “Ah… that’s right. I—”

“You forgot.”

Rin flinched at the accusing jab and stepped forward, almost reaching out to touch Haruka before remembering the squirming bundle in his arms, hidden beneath his jacket. A kitten mewed in protest.

The annoyance in Haruka’s eyes was quickly replaced by shock and interest. “What are you hiding?” he asked, peering at Rin’s chest with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Rin shut the door behind him with his foot, motioning with a jerk of his chin for Haruka to follow him to their room. Sitting on the bed – Haruka mirrored his actions – Rin unzipped his jacket and the four kittens tumbled onto his lap, voicing their displeasure with more high-pitched mewls.

“Oh, shut up,” Rin whispered to them with half-hearted frustration, depositing them onto the bed between him and Haruka. The kittens burrowed beneath the blankets, wandering curiously and stumbling into each other. The only one who refused to participate in such endeavors was the black-furred kitten, Haru.

“Did you name them?” Haruka rubbed behind the black kitten’s ears, eliciting a purr from the tiny creature.

“W-What? No!” Rin scowled, glaring at Aki, who had decided his fingers were acceptable chew toys.

The corner of Haruka’s lips curled upwards. “You named them.”

Rin’s frown deepened, but his defensive comments were cut short when Haruka leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Rin’s, the touch warm and soft. “You named one after me, didn’t you?” Haruka murmured against Rin’s mouth, hooded blue eyes narrowed almost sensually. “The black one.”

Rin growled, forfeiting easily when Haruka captured him in another kiss. “Am I really that predictable?”

Haruka only laughed quietly as he pulled away, turning his attention to the kitten Haru instead. Rin pouted at the young feline, feeling jealousy flare as Haruka laid a kiss on the kitten’s head. The cat looked so smug about it too, cupped in the raven-haired man’s thin hands. Why couldn’t Haruka touch _him_ with those hands?

Then Rin grit his teeth as he remembered it was his own decision to bring in the kittens in the first place.

“What did you name the other ones?”

Rin met Haruka’s eyes at the question, wondering whether to lie but deciding against it. Haruka couldn’t be fooled. He told him, and instead of receiving the smirk or patronizing laugh Rin expected, Haruka’s eyes softened and his light smile widened.

“That’s sweet.” Haruka set Haru down beside the other kittens. “I like this side of you.”

Rin bristled – about to childishly ask why Haruka didn’t like him _all_ the time – when Haruka stood and sat on the other side of him, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Thanks,” Rin mumbled dumbly, cheeks burning.

“What are you going to do with them?” Rin looked at the kittens; they seemed satisfied with their new surroundings and rested soundly amongst the sheets. “You must’ve had a plan when you brought them in and promptly forgot about our date.”

Haruka’s tone was mild, but Rin grimaced all the same.  “I’m really sorry. I lost track of time after work at the pool, and then I _swear_ I was hurrying home, but then—”

Rin was shushed by another kiss from Haruka. “Relax. We’ll go to the animal shelter tonight. That wasn’t the location I had in mind for our date, but it’s definitely a change of pace from our usual.” Haruka rested his chin on Rin’s shoulder, watching the sleeping kittens. “Though maybe we could keep _one_ …”

“Oh?” Rin met Haruka’s gaze. “Which one?”

Haruka blinked his blue, blue eyes. “Which do you think?”

And so the kitten Haru Matsuoka-Nanase was welcomed into their household that very night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Fim! I was so excited when I got your prompt - Merry Christmas! uwu


End file.
